


On The 16th Night: Appetency

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: A recently turned Sakuya experiences her first hunt under Remilia's guidance...





	On The 16th Night: Appetency

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The woman kept sprinting through the dense forests surrounding the Scarlet Devil Mansion, her lungs inhaling oxygen like her life depended on it.

Because it _did_.

Every breath she exhaled whilst zipping past the skeletal trees was one breath away from death.

She had no idea how she'd got to the mansion to begin with but the moment her grey eyes opened, her first instinct was to run. The villagers took extra precaution to make sure they avoided the area surrounding the vampires home as they were not entirely comfortable with their presence yet.

The human that the woman knew was the exception as she'd personally catered to her when she came by to purchase tea at her shop. 

But there was little chance of finding her way to the entrance due to the disorientation she was experiencing while running from the predator. The tea seller didn't even glance back when she got up to run, hearing a low growl rip through the silence of the air. It was enough of a warning to activate the flight or fight mechanism in her brain. 

However, she wasn't sure she was getting out alive. 

"Which way, which way!" she panicked without slowing her pace. 

Her eyes darted through the darkness in a bid to find some sort of opening or a person to help but the area was deathly isolated. Other than the snapping of twigs beneath her shoes, there was no other audible variant prominent. 

It only made the foreboding atmosphere linger around like a suffocating stench. 

She needed air, needed to recuperate her strength as she slowed down but the move cost her dearly when arms clamped around her waist. 

"No! Let me go!" she screamed, thrashing around and kicking into the air, "P-please! Somebody help me..".

Her arms had been clamped beneath the arms of her captor so she couldn't claw her way out and the desperation floored through her system. Tears pooled in the ducts of the silver orbs that were frantically looking around for an escape. 

"Relax. She will not kill you". 

A shadowy figure appeared in front of the distressed woman. She was tall enough to tower over her, scarlet eyes piercing through the black night. 

"Who-". 

The question died in her throat when the outline of large wings spanned out from behind the stranger, her face paling in recognition of who the person was.

Feeling the hopelessness of the situation rise, the woman gulped harshly, "Oh no". 

"I'm glad we can skip the pleasantries" Remilia smiled, making sure her fangs could be seen, "Now, relax and you will not meet your demise tonight". 

"What do you want?!" she whimpered, "You can't do this. Th-the Spell Card rules..".

"We're not here to fight you. As I said, if you listen to me to the finest detail, you will be returned to your home quicker than you can anticipate. Can you do that?".

Trusting a vampire never ended well but what choice did she have? 

Then came Sakuya's voice.

She realised it was Sakuya who had been chasing her.

"You have our word, I promise". 

"Sakuya! Is that you?". 

The vampire nodded, releasing the overpowering grip to a comforting hold, "It is. Listen to my mistress and this will be over before you know it. I will not make this unpleasant for you". 

"Wait, make _what_ unpleasant?". 

A bored click of the tongue emitted from Remilia's mouth, "I'll keep it simple for your human mind to comprehend. Sakuya is a vampire, a newly turned one. She's hungry, _you_ are food. Let. Her. Feed".

Sakuya's breath caressed the nape of the woman's neck, lightly inhaling the scent she was basked in. The various blends of tea she created mixing in with the fragrance of her blood made the vampire salivate.

Human hunger differed greatly from vampire hunger and now, Sakuya appreciated the struggle Remilia went through to refrain from lunging at her often.

A pain strummed in her stomach, a tremor sped through her veins, a stab shot into her mind.

Nothing could satiate her ailments other than blood.

Sakuya now understood why her own body barely had a break from Remilia's fangs.

With her vermilion eyes gliding over her mistress's haunting features, Sakuya reiterated her desires.

"Let me feed from you, please" she whispered, "I need it". 

"You're lucky we are giving you an option. I see why Sakuya chose you as her first".

"Chose..me".

Not knowing how to process what was happening, Sakuya's prey stiffened in her arms as the air on her neck made a mountain of nerves tingle up her spine.

"That's right" Sakuya confirmed before placing a steady, close lipped kiss to the woman's neck, "The chase was merely to set the scene. So rest assured, I won't kill you. Nor will I turn you".

"Unless you want that" Remilia grinned after placing her arms behind her back, "We can make it happen".

The woman shook her head, "No, I don't want to turn" though her knees buckled at the cold lips vibrating against her flushed skin, "Sakuya, I'm not sure about this. Please, I-".

"It will be over before you know it" Sakuya soothed whilst stroking a hand up the woman's body till it rested against her strumming heartbeat, "I'll make you feel so _unbearably_  good. Just count to 3 in your head and let me indulge on you, it is far more satisfying than you can imagine".

Sakuya's textured voice sunk into the tea maker's skin and brain, the serenading tempo making her thoughts wander into a profligacy based territory. 

"I've seen your eyes roam on me when I come to visit you. Tell me that a part of you hasn't been yearning for me with an uncontrollable longing?". 

Squirming against Sakuya's body, the woman clenched her palms, nails digging into flesh. 

She wanted to deny it, wanted to shout out how wrong this was, how her attraction to the maid was purely appearance based. 

But she couldn't rebuke the powerful words from the object of her affection, "M-maybe so. You are sought after quite often and I, I always found you fascinating". 

"Well, let me satiate that fascination" Sakuya purred behind her ear, "An opportunity no other will get to feel. Just _you_ ". 

Remilia watched on, intrigue lacing her eyes at how convincing her lover could sound. While reserved and preferring to blend into the shadows as a human, the vampirism had settled in, boosting her confidence and suave attributes. 

She could see the woman yield to Sakuya's wondering hand and the lips still caressing her neck, her apprehension dying down.

Knowing her victim definitely helped speed the process along so Remilia was impressed by Sakuya's insight despite the struggle going on within her.

The hunger becoming an inhibition to the maid's train of thought but she pushed past it. 

"Are you ready?".

With a quick inhale of air, the woman nodded as she relaxed and leaned back against the vampire. There was no use in resisting, that, and she couldn't deny there was an inkling of wonder as to what it felt like. At least she could endure it without getting killed or turned, an option other vampires probably wouldn't have given her. 

So she locked eyes with Remilia, boring into the pools of scarlet after giving Sakuya verbal permission to mark her.

"Okay".

Both vampires smiled, "Good girl. I do love it when they cooperate" Remilia chuckled, "Now, Sakuya, as I showed you".

"Of course" Sakuya replied with a warmth in her tone that made the tea seller melt a little.

She wasn't surprised at the level of their intimacy as everyone was aware of their relationship. Even more so now if Sakuya had been willing to turn because of her.

 

Abandoning ones humanity was the final straw in commitment.

The shred of humanity which evicted when a human craved the blood of another.

Before the woman knew it, her own blood had been spilt as skin broke when glistening fangs entered the side of her neck.

An amplified scream erupted from her mouth, her spine going rigid which allowed Sakuya to curve against her back. The vampire's arms enclosed her waist again to keep her steady, the depth of her fangs going in increasing.

Sakuya was rendered in a state of brilliant bliss as the bountiful presence of blood painted her mouth.

Her black iris's widened, the succulent taste of her victim's offering coating the walls as it travelled down her throat, then seeped out across her veins to reach every crevice of her body.

She had no words to describe the sensation.

Being on the receiving end of feeding was pleasurable in itself, but being the one to feed, that too was proving to be a mind numbing experience.

"Sakuya! Oh fuck!".

The curse word made the vampire grin as she continued sucking her prey's neck diligently. Doing business with her, she knew how well spoken and polite her personality was. So encouraging this erotic side of her out and to the surface felt like another bonus.

A hand went into Sakuya's lengthy silver locks, fingers curling into the braid when the tea seller pushed her head down further.

The invitation was more than accepted.

"More, please, Sakuya!".

Closing the distance between the tightly knit couple, Remilia took calculated steps till her body was flush against the woman's.

Her expression was dripping with pride, excitement and desire.

Seeing Sakuya in her element and taking blood like she was already born a vampire made the princess swell with adoration.

"Didn't we say how good it can feel to be fed from? To know that you are providing us with something we can't live without, hmm?" she murmured into the woman's ear that wasn't pressed against Sakuya's head, "Does it not make you want us crawling _inside_ of you, soaking up each drop as you start getting damp elsewhere?".

A guttural moan was the response Remilia was gifted, along with a hand gripping her dress and yanking her closer.

The scent of crimson was already driving Remilia insane, as was the arousal coming from the prey.

Sakuya's visible tugs of drinking further made the vampire weak in the knees.

It was becoming too much to simply stand there and not take Sakuya whilst she was feeding from the woman.

Something which was picked up on by Sakuya.

Removing her fangs from the inside of her victim's neck slowly, a spurt of blood dripped down from her mouth as she locked eyes with her mistress. Her tongue licked up the remnants escaping from her mouth as her darkened eyes met her lover's.

The trio could hear each other's breath; feel the frenzy running from their bodies as a new wave of tumultuous need swept over them.

"Mistress.." Sakuya managed and brought her face closer to Remilia, "Feed with me".

The request was punctuated with a passionate kiss which caught Remilia off guard. With the woman's blood smeared on her mouth and tongue, Remilia had a chance to sample the meal from her lover directly. Sakuya's tongue probed into the other vampire with vigour, making sure that she could suck off every splatter when Remilia encircled her mouth over the muscle.

Having had watched the entire exchange with her clouded eyes, the tea maker couldn't help the grinding of her hips whilst trapped between both women. She could finally understand the sensuality behind the process of blood drinking, vampires and sex.

She wanted _all_ three, even if only for the night.

It felt like Sakuya was still wedged against her neck, the cold fangs sliding in elegantly and staying anchored in place; the rhythmic pull of her mouth lulling the pain. 

What frightened her now was how quickly she had come to crave being drank from. 

Her insides were ablaze with a heat she'd never felt before, a craving unlike no other. Already, she missed the sensation of Sakuya inside of her so she pulled the silver hair to get her into place again. 

But she had heard Sakuya's request too and grabbed Remilia till the vampire's attention was on her.

Diluted silver eyes collided with scorching scarlet.

"This won't happen again.." she stated, though the tremulous undertone was prevalent, "So do it with her".

"What makes you think I need your permission, human?" Remilia sneered and bunched up a fistful of the woman's blouse, ripping it aside to expose more caramel coloured skin, "I take as _I_ please".

"Maybe you did at one point. But I know what Sakuya has done to you. You might have turned her into a vampire, but she turned you human. One that wants to please her, by being considerate of my species" she managed to rebuke with a hazy smile.

"Does she always talk this much?". 

Sakuya hummed in amusement, "You both have similarities like so".

"Well, I see why you picked her" Remilia replied with a roll of her eyes, but secretly accepted the praise, "Hm, if it is what you seek, then enjoy the thrill of having us both feeding from you" she added, her structured face becoming seductively predatory. 

The tea seller attempted to steel herself for what was about to occur when both Sakuya and Remilia shared another delicate kiss. 

As if it was an agreement of wanting this mutually. 

Not long after, two sets of fangs broke the skin around her shoulder and neck whilst bodies slammed against her firmly. 

Another shuddering scream ricochet throughout the wooded area of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but this was one doused in an otherworldly level of gratification. 

Sakuya's first feeding experience away from Remilia had proven to be rewarding in many aspects for all three of them. 

A give and take cycle had been formed out of requisite by the vampires and the human. 

So as another year slipped by the grasps of Remilia's fingers, her orchestrated game of altering fate ensured that Sakuya would have plenty of years to come. 

 


End file.
